We propose to continue and expand the National Vibrating Probe Facility. This expansion would speed and extend our core research and enable us to carry on a larger number and wider variety of collaborative projects while continuing to serve competent users, train new ones and disseminate news of our findings and capacities. In particular we propose to: 1. Extend the newly developed calcium specific vibrating probe to five other ion-specific vibrating probes. 2. Complete our development of a vibrating aerial probes system (similar to the "scanning Kelvin microscope" being pursued abroad). 3. Develop a vibrating oxygen electrode.